Collaboration has become increasingly popular among groups of users working on documents. Many productivity applications support collaboration where users can simultaneously open, read, and edit a document, such as word processing documents, spreadsheet workbooks, and presentations.
While word processing applications are perhaps the most common type of application for such collaboration, note taking applications are another type of productivity application that have gained prominence. Note taking applications are typically modeled after physical notebooks, with pages, sections, and other analogs. Users can take notes in the applications in the form of hand-written notes, typed text, web pages or page excerpts, photographs, voice memos, or even video recordings.
Some productivity applications support notifications to notify users when an editing event has occurred in a shared document. In an example, one user may make a change to a list that is being kept in a digital notebook. The other users associated with the digital notebook can be sent a notification that surfaces in the user interface to their application or in their lock screen, for example.
Notifications can be helpful, especially when they are delivered in a timely fashion. However, too many notifications can be come annoying or even counter-productive. From a more technical perspective, collaboration notifications consume bandwidth, power, and other computing resources that might otherwise be conserved or put to other workloads.